WE WILL BE TOGETHER
by loveduo
Summary: When we are together nothing can defeat us. We were and we will always be together. A duo story please peep in. Read and review guys...


A/N

Hello everyone this is my first story trying my hands on duo. Guys I am telling you at first only that I will not be able to update regularly because of college schedule but yes whenever I get some time I will update it.

Chapter-1

duo are after a gang for one month using their best source of informers and everything now they have enough information to nab the gang but the main problem is that they have to wait for two more days for the final call after which they can nab the gang red-handed. So they were waiting for that unaware that destiny has some other plans for them. That day Daya was at home waiting for his informer's call, he drove off to the particular where he could meet his informer leaving his phone in car so for safety purpose. After Daya left somebody came to his opened the and did something then went off. Here Abhijeet received a meesage.

Abhijeet- Daya ka message hai lagta hai kuch bara haath lagne wala hai isiliye itni jaldi mei bulaya hai lekin message kyu kiya phone bhi to kar sakta tha chalo mei hi karke dekh leta hu.

He calls Daya but it say the phone is switched off.

Here Abhijeet thinks-

Abhijeet- Phone to unreachable bata raha hai kya karu ACP sir ko abhi batane se mana kiya hai. LAgta hai gang ke bare mei kuch baat hogi ek baar jake dekhta hu.

Abhijeet drives off to the place-

Here Daya came back after meeting his informer opened the car door and the first thing he did was check his mobile phone for any miss calls from someone but to his surprise his phone was switched off

Daya- Lagta hai jaldbazi mei band ho gaya hoga.

Here Abhijeet after reaching the finds an old shabby factory he instinct starts working but before he could judge anything he gets unconscious.

Here Daya after switching on the mobile phone-

Daya- Yeah kya Abhijeet ke do missed calls abhi itni raat ko kyu phone kiya hoga. Chalo dekh leta hu.

But this time he hears that the mobile is switched off.

Daya- Yeah Abhijeet ka phone switched off kyu bata raha hai jarur koi baat hai chalo jake dekhta hu.

He reaches Abhijeet's house and is surprised to see it locked.

Daya- Abhijeet ka ghar to band hai. Itni raat ko mujhe phone kiya aur ab khud hi gayab hai. Lagta hai kuch to garbaar hai. ACP sir ko inform karna hoga usse pehle Abhijeet ki phone ki last location trace karna hoga.

He calls the mobile to get the details of last location but the answer shocks him more.

He opens the door with his spare keys and find Abhijeet's phone is kept on the table.

Daya- Ab to pakka kuch garbaar Abhijeet kabhi phone chorke nahi jata. Mujhe ACP sir turant inform karna hoga.

He calls ACP sir

ACP sir- Ha bolo Daya itni raat kyu phone kuch problem hai kya?

Daya- Sir wo…. Abhijeet…gayab… phone garh pe….

Acp sir- Kya hua Daya thik se bolo kuch samaj nahi araha hai(in tension) Abhijeet thik hai na?

Daya-eet thik hai na?

tension) Sir wo Abhijeet ka kuch pata nahi chal raha hai usne mujhe phone kiya aur abhi phone uske ghar mei hi hai lekin Abhijeet nahi aur ghar bahar se locked tha Sir Abhijeet kabhi phone ghar pe nahi chorta hai. Mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hai.

ACP sir- Dekho Daya tum pehle shaant ho jayo ek kaam karo tum bureau pocho mei team ko inform karta hu aur phikar mat koro Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hoga. Hmm.

Daya- Thik hai Sir.

At an old shabby building someone opened his eyes

Person-Ahhhhhhhhh mera sir or (trying to move his body) yeah mere haath kyu nahi hil raha hai. Koi hai? Hai koi? But soon his voice dies out as he gets unconscious

In the bureau-

Everybody is trying their level to gets a single clue but every attempt seems to useless as it has been three hours they are searching for their Abhijee sir they even went to that place where Abhijeet Sir before going missing but the place made their minds filled with suspense as it was a lonely place and this filled their mind with all wrong thoughts

Daya was trying to use his best informer to track his friend whom he was missing. ACP sir called him in his cabin

ACP sir- Daya betho dekho mujhe aisa lagta hai kit um dono jis gang ke piche kaam kar rahe the yeah usi gang ka kaam hai. Tumhe kisi pe shak hai?

Daya- Nahi Sir pihaal to kissi pe nahi hai. Lekin uss gang ke piche to hum dono the to phir Abhijeet ko kyu?

ACP sir- Daya mujhe sah sach batana kya tumhe aisa kuch pata chala hai jo tum Abhijeet ko bata nahi paye aisi koi important baat jo tumhe batane ka time nahi mila.

Daya- Wo Sir aj sham ko mei mere informer se milne gaya tha use ek code mili hai wohi use dena tha mei Abhijeet ko ate time bata deta lekin Sir srif ek code ki wajah se itna kuch?

ACP sir – Daya ayad wo srif code na ho bahut bara sazish ho phir aur sayad tumse wo code wapas lene ke liye sayad unlongo ne Abhijeet ko kidnap kiya hai. Wo code kaha hai Daya.

Daya forwards a paper-

ACP sir- (reads it) Lzkzc 4:30 cgzlzjz

Iska kya matlab ho sakta hai itna ko pakka hai ki 4:30 baje kuch hoga lekin kaha aur kab yeah kaise pata chalega?

Daya- Sir yeah code dekhke to lagta hai agar jagah ka naam mil bhi jaye to tariik milna muskil hai kyuki yah ape srif time diya hua hai koi takiir nahi.

Daya this time really gets dissapointed

ACP sir-Dekho Daya himmat rakho kuch nahi hone denge hum Abhijeet ko

Daya- Sir kaise himmat rakhu 4 ghante ho gaye hai aur hum kuch nahi kar pa rahe siwaye bate rehne ke alawa waha mera dost kaisa hai kaha kuch pata nahi aur ap bol rahe himmat rakhu nahi rakhi jati himmat nahi rakhi jati. He breaks down.

The guards come inside

Guard- Daya Sir yeah CD chor ke gaya hai koi bahar kaha apke liye hai.

Daya takes the CD the everybody is now really scared as their experience tell them that something really bad is waiting for them…..

To be continued…

Yours

ABHIFAN


End file.
